Candy Wrapper
by dreamninja
Summary: In the spirit of halloween i've started writing halloween inspired stories. Mr. Aizawa comes home from a long day of work and all he wants to do is sleep but someone has decided to pay him a surprise visit.


Mr. Aizawa walked into his dark apartment sighing. It had been a long day at school and to make things worse he had had to deal with a press conference about something as well and he hated those. He walked in intending to just go right to sleep and not even both turning on the light when he heard a crunch underneath his foot. He bent down and frowned when he noticed it was a candy wrapper which meant someone had been in his apartment.

"You have got to be kidding me"he said running a hand over his tired face.

"Surprise"a voice yelled quickly flicking on the light. Shota squinted and quickly sent out some of his bindings to capture the person. When he did he noticed Emi whose hands were now tied by his bonds. Then he noticed she was dressed up even wilder than usual and had a red nose on.

"What are you doing here"he asked, not making a move to release her bindings.

"Looks like i'm all tied up"she said laughing making him roll his eyes. Then she got serious again. "Now that you've got me tied up are you gonna have you're way with me"she asked smirking at him which made him frown and release her. He couldn't tell if she was serious or not but it was not time to have those kinds of thoughts especially since it had been far too long since he had gotten any action.

"Why are you here Joke"he asked.

"I was in the neighborhood trick or treating and I knew you would be holed up in here so I decided to come visit my future husband"she said laughing. "Do you like what i've done with the place"she asked gesturing to his apartment which was usually fairly plain but now it was covered in fake spider webs, rubber spiders and rats, and multiple jack in the boxes which he assumed were Joke's own personal touch.

"No"he said simply making her laugh.

"I missed you're retorts"she told him as she burst out laughing. "Look i've even got a coffin you would put you're sleeping bag into. Unless you wanna sleep in bed with me"she said back laughing before honking her clown nose and wiggling her eyebrows at him. He frowned only Emi could manage to make such a suggestion both a joke and tempting at the same time.

"How did you even get in"he asked as if it suddenly struck him that she had somehow broken into his apartment.

"Hizashi of course"she said smiling. Aizawa frowned making a mental note to introduce Hizashi to his fists later.

"I just want to sleep"he told Joke as he tried to walk past her to his room. She smiled and stopped in the doorway.

"What's the password"she said making him frown.

"Joke I don't have time for this"he said back trying to get by. She moved her body to block and he frowned. He did not want to have to push her out of the way especially because she was much stronger than she looked.

"Password"she said again smiling at him. He looked down at her trying to find out what the password could possibly be in her wild mind.

"I'll give you a hint i'm looking for a noise"she said smiling up at him since he was a bit taller than him. He towered over her and looked down at her. Obviously she was referring to her nose but he knew if he did that she would take it that he was playing along with her game which he was not. He looked at the rest of her seeing she was dressed in a gaudy white polka dot shirt with the addition of clown shoes and scarves. When he looked at the polka dot shirt he noticed one of the dots happened to be over her breast. He must really be deprived if this is how he was going to win this little game.

"Like this"he asked grabbing at her left breast and squeezing it hard. Instead of the honking noise she was looking for she let out a gasp and looked up at him speechless for once. He released her breast and instead hunched down so he was whispering in her ear.

"Now let me through,"he said. Emi's eyes widened and she had to try her best not to shudder as she felt his breath against her skin. He was towering over her and that reaction was not at all what she had expected but it definitely sent a message straight down to her core. She turned to look into his black eyes since his face was still close to hers and pulled him into a desperate kiss. She was even more shocked when he returned it with the same desperation and he pushed her further into his room.


End file.
